castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Transcript: Tutorial/@comment-33560844-20180210154553/@comment-33560844-20180413174300
And here we have it folks! The Tutorial of about v1.07 from June 30, 2016... ---- Act 1 Conan: Hi there! Welcome to Catania! My name is Conan, and I will serve as your first cat. Our goal is to recruit brave adventurers to the Guild in order to defeat the- Hey, what's going on over there? It's - the Evil Pugomancer! Evil Pugomancer: BWAHAHAHA! Let's see how you fare against my ZOMBIES! Catniss: Zombies? Bring them on! Conan: That cat seems to be in danger.. We must help! To the Quest Board! {Tap on the Quest Board} Conan: When the Guild receives new Quests, they appear here in the Quest Board. This is a Pugomancer Quest. Doing these Quests is our main objective. Tap the Quest Card to open it. {Tap on the Zombies Quest} Conan: Quests have a Level Requirement and at least one Skill Requirement. devs really like this line... it's still there Meeting these requirements increases the Success Chance of the Quest. This Quest has a requirement of Level 1. And it requires the Heroic skill. The number of cards determines how many Cats are needed to do the Quest. Tap on the card to view your available cats {Tap the aforementioned card Conan's card is seen as he is your only cat at this stage} Conan: This card represents me. As you can see, I am Level 1. And I have the Heroic skill. Just what we need for this Quest! Tap on my card to assign me to the Quest. {Tap on Conan's card} Conan: Now that I'm assigned, all requirements are met. So now the Success Chance for the Quest has increased. Because it is a Pugomancer Quest, it can only be started if all requirements are met. This rule does not apply to Normal Quests. Now we're all set. Let's start the Quest! {Start the Quest} Evil Pugomancer: Who are you supposed to be? Conan: I am the brave knight Conan! And I shall defeat you, Evil Pugomancer! {Wait for Quest to finish (no Battling back then)} Conan: *phew* What a fight! The Quest is completed. Tap the Quest Card to receive your reward! {Tap the Zombies Quest} {Tap near Chest 3 times to claim your rewards, and once more to exit the screen} Act 2? Conan: Haha, the zombies have been defeated! No need to thank me, fair lady. I was just doing my job. Catniss: Thanks, but I didn't need saving. Conan: True heroes help without being called. Catniss: Right... Anyway, my name is Catniss. Who are you? Conan: I'm Conan. Is there anything else I can do for you? Catniss: Actually, I'm looking for a guild to join. Conan: That's fantastic! You can join our guild! Catniss: Really? That would be great! Conan: Now that Catniss has joined the Guild, we're one step closer to defeating the Evil Pugomancer. But our Fortress only has room for one cat, so we have to Upgrade it first. Tap the Upgrades Button to enter the Shop. {Tap on the 'Upgrades Button'} {Tap on the Fortress' Box} Conan: By upgrading our Guild Fortress we can have more cats active at the same time! Tap the Buy Button to make the upgrade. {Tap to shoo Conan, and then on the 'Buy Button' (Interestingly, on the Shop menu, it was shown to be '100 Gold', but the 'Buy Button' says 'FREE'... DESPITE TAKING YOUR 100 COINSSSSS!!!)} Conan: Look at that new Fortress {Tap the Fortress icon in the top left} Conan: In the Fortress Menu you get an overview of all your Cats. Tap on Catniss' card to check her stats. {Tap on Catniss' card} Conan: In order to make Catniss an active cat you have to press the Activate Button. {Tap the Activate Button} Conan: Great job! Now Catniss is ready for adventure! {Exit the Fortress} Conan: Ready for your first Quest, Catniss? Catniss: Sure am! What kind of Quest is it? Conan: A family who needs some help with some garden goblins. Catniss: Sounds easy enough for the two of us. Conan: Of course! Let's go! {Tap on Quest Board} {Tap on 'Garden Goblins' Quest... STORY QUEST?!?! wow} Conan: This Quest requires two Cats. Good thing we brought Catniss along! {Tap on first cat card and assign Conan; tap on 2nd and assign Catniss; start Quest & wait it out} {Tap on Quest card and claim rewards} {Guild levels up, claim rewards (1,000 Gold, 1 Gem, 70 Metal, 20 Wood, 20 Cloth, and 1 Gold Nugget)} Conan: Good job, Catniss! We make a great team! Catniss: We sure do! Conan: What's our next objective? Catniss: Let's see... A shop owner is looking for someone to help him with a rat problem. Is this really part of our job? Conan: Yes, it is! We help anyone in need, no matter how small the request! {Tap on Questboard} {Tap on 'Rat Problem'... (which is... you guessed it... part of the MSQ)} Conan: This Quest has a Material Cost. So to complete this Quest, we need some Wood. The Guild receives Materials through crafting. {Exit Quest; Exit Questboard} Conan: This is a Crafting Station. It produces Materials. Materials are used for Guild Upgrades and to complete certain Quests. This notification tells you when the Crafting Station is full and needs to be emptied. Tap it now to collect the Materials! {Tap to shoo Conan, then Tap the Wood crafting station} Conan: Once a Crafting Station has been emptied, it will immediately start crafting again! Now that we have enough Wood, we can start the Quest. {Tap the Questboard; Rat Problem Quest} {Assign Conan and then Catniss, and then start the Quest, waiting for it to finish} {Tap on it & claim your rewards levels up, exit to Guild Hall} Catniss: Wow, Conan, you look sparkly! What happened? Conan: It seems I gained a Level! Amazing! By doing Quests, Cats gain XP. Once they get enough XP, they gain a Level! Evil Pugomancer: Bwahahah! Do you feel stronger now? Stronger than, say, a DRAGON?! A dragon? You don't have a dragon! Evil Pugomancer: Oh, but I do! Bwahahaha! {Tap on Quest Board; Tap on 'Dragon!' MSQ} Conan: My sword won't do any good against a flying monster, but Catniss' bow will. {Assign Catniss to the Quest} Catniss: You're sending me alone, against a dragon?! Conan: Don't worry, Catniss. I believe in you! But... It seems your Level is too low. This Quest requires a Level 2 Cat, but Catniss is only Level 1, so she can't go on it. Let's help her gain that Level by doing another Quest first. {Exit Quest} Conan: As a guild, we are constantly every 15min... hey! given new Quests to do. It is always a good idea to do as many Quests as we can to help the people of Catania. It also gives us rewards, such as gold and XP. This timer tells you when new Quests will be available. Each refill adds four Normal Quests. This amount can be raised by Upgrading the Quest Board with this button. {Tap on 'Training Course' Quest (info= Level:1; Slots:1; Time: 10s; Skill/s: Sneaky; Rewards: 100 Gold; 120 XP)} {Assign Catniss to the Quest, start, wait it out & claim rewards} Conan: How do you feel, Catniss? glitched and was repeated once Catniss: I feel much stronger! I'm sure I can take care of that flying lizard now! Conan: You go, Catniss! {Tap on Quest Board} {Tap on 'Dragon!' Quest, assign Catniss and start the Quest} {Exit Quest Board} Conan: As you can see, having many Cats is essential for completing Quests. So let's get a third recruit! New cats are bought in the Shop Don't worry about payment for your first one - I got this! {Tap on Cat Box Shop icon} {Tap on 'Novice Box' and buy for 'FREE', collecting Francis} Act 3 Francis: Hey?! Is this the cat guild? Conan: Hi! Yes! Are you the new recruit? Francis: Yup, I'm Francis. Conan: Welcome, Francis, we are glad to have you here! The Evil Pugomancer is more powerful than ever and we need all the help we can get! Francis: Hey, do I gold for doing this? Conan: Uhm, yes... Francis: And I get to throw fireballs at dogs? Conan: Yes, so that we can end the Evil Pugomancer's reign! Francis: That's Purrfect. Conan: Would you like to do a Quest right away? Francis: Sure. {Tap Quest Board} Conan: This Quest takes some time to get done. Let's make it go faster! {Tap on the Speed Potion (top right-hand corner)} Conan: Watch a short ad to activate the Speed Potion! Speed Potions decreasessic the duration of your next 3 Quests by 50%! {Tap the 'Activate!' button and watch the ad} Conan: Good job, now the Quest will finish in no time! {Tap on 'Watchtower' Quest (info= level: 1; slot/s: 1; skill/s: Perceptive; duration: 1m 30s as you HAVE to activate that Speed Boost; rewards: 5% Silk chance, 50 XP, 105 Gold)} {Assign Francis} Conan: This Quest has a Rare Reward: the Silk Material. This number indicates the Chance of getting this reward if the Quest is completed. So, let's start this Quest and hope for the best! {Start Quest and Exit Quest Board} Conan: Seems you're getting a hang of this Guild Leader business already. Lastly, I will show you how to Evolve your Cats! {Tap on the Fortress icon and then Conan} Conan: Cats are evolved by pressing the Evolve Button here. {Tap the Evolve button) Conan: Cats can be one of three Ranks: Novice, Elite, and Hero. Currently I am a Novice. Evolving a Cat costs materials. Luckily, we already have enough materials for this one. Press the Accept Button to do the upgrade! {do as Conan says Tap the Accept Button, and the exit the Evolution screen after Animation} Conan: Wow! I look awesome! Elite Cats have their Trait unlocked. This Trait is called Good Friend. Whenever I'm on a Quest with at least one other Cat, the Success Rate is increased by 10%! You can check a Trait's effect by holding your finger on it. {Exit Fortress} Conan: Congratulations! Now you know the basics of being a Guild Leader. It's now up to you to expand the Guild and manage its members. Remember to Upgrade the Fortress when you have too many Cats. And always aim to do the Pugomancer Quests whenever you can/ Eventually, we WILL defeat the Evil Pugomancer! Good luck! ---- Phew! Btw... dyn that the background originally was animated..? Haha, random! The Boxes in the Shop were once called 'Novice', 'Elite' and 'Hero' Boxes. When tapped, on the Novice Box (at least) said 'Novice Contract' at the top. Novice Boxes and Elite Boxes looked like and costed the same as Common and Rare boxes respectively. Hero Boxes had the same cost as the Mythic Boxes used to have Gems, and looked the same. It would appear that the Boxes give out a Hero of a specific Rank: Novice (equivalent to Rank 1); Elite (equivalent to Rank 3) or Hero (equivalent to Rank 5) respectively. Novice Box brought a Hero of the Novice Rank, with 95% chance of being Common, and 5% chance of being Rare. It is unknown whether the other boxes also had the different Rarity chances. course, Mythic(al) Heroes didn't exist back then. ---- Edit 1: Fixed < that was facing wrong way